La existencia de una Belleza
by Cacell
Summary: Yuuri, qué harías si algún día te dieras cuenta de que ya no estoy aquí? [Yuuri x Wolfram] Autora: pratz.


**La existencia de una belleza.**

Autor: pratz.

Disclaimer: nunca serán míos, realmente, así que no molesten demandándome...

Nota de traductora: . este fic obviamente no es mío... pero me pareció bonito ya que Yuuri x Wolfram es uno de mis recientes traumas -.- y no hay nada en la web, y menos en español, así que veré si traduzco más luego.

Estoy traduciendo esto sin permiso directo de la autora. Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero al fin y al cabo no estoy robando nada. Todo pertenece a pratz.

.-.-.-.-.-

Wolfram era, en un modo muy simple, verdaderamente bello.

.- Deberías sonreír así más seguido.

El rubio inclinó su cabeza para ver a su Rey, con su cabeza pelinegra apoyada en su regazo, sonriéndole. – Tú me vez sonreír más seguido que otros.

.- Ah –Yuuri posó su mano en el hombro de Wolfram y se levantó para sentarse hombro con hombro con su tan llamado prometido. La cama crujió un poco con el movimiento, pero nada podía romper la serena y pacífica atmósfera de la habitación-. Estoy agradecido que ese tipo de sonrisa esté reservada sólo para mí... ¿verdad?

Medio frunciendo el ceño, Wolfram trató de combatir- Ser celoso es mi trabajo, no tuyo.

.- ¿Por qué debería yo, Wolfram, estar celoso de la luna?

El soldado de ojos verdes no respondió de inmediato. En vez de darle a su Rey una satisfacción al morder el anzuelo, volvió a ver la luna por la ventana de nuevo. Permitiéndose a sí mismo un poco de tiempo para ser melancólico, Wolfram mudamente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro e Yuuri.

.- ¿Wolfram?

.- La luna es hermosa.

Yuuri sonrió _suavizado_ por las palabras que acababa de oír.- Y tú también.

.- Yuuri –comenzó Wolfram-¿crees que la belleza exista para siempre?

.- No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

Wolfram se volteó, mirando a su Rey a los ojos, todo serio y medio esperanzado... eso si Yuuri no equivocaba la expresión escrita en su rostro. -¿Qué harías si súbitamente te dieras cuenta de que ya no estoy aquí?

El modo en que Wolfram dijo su nombre envió un escalofrío a través de su espina. -¿Qué?

.- No te hagas el tonto. Nada dura para siempre –Wolfram abruptamente reculó el áspero tono de su propia voz-. Nadie sabe cuándo termina esto.

_Nadie sabe cuándo te irás de regreso a tu mundo para nunca regresar o cuándo yo moriré._

.- ¿Eso te importa?

.- ¡Por supuesto! –estalló-. Es como la luna. Desaparecerá en cierto tiempo. Incluso una belleza difícilmente podría quedarse firme ante algo como eso.

.- Pero tú no eres la luna –Yuuri sonó serio por primera vez en la noche-. Wolfram es Wolfram.

.- ¡Sólo respóndeme, hazlo!

Silencio. Wolfram estaba a punto de morir por escuchar una respuesta, o cualquier cosa, salir de la boca de Yuuri.

. Te esperaré.

Wolfram parpadeó.

.- Estaré esperando a que regreses si de repente me doy cuenta de que ya no estás aquí.

.- Pero... –fue silenciado por un tibio dedo sobre sus labios.

.- Creo que tienes tu propia razón si algún día decides desaparecer enfrente de mis ojos. –Los ojos de Yuuri parecían honestos mientras hablaba-. Tú eres el que dijo que caería conmigo si yo caía¿entonces porqué no hacer lo mismo en caso de que nuestras posiciones estén cambiadas? No te preguntaré porqué porque sé que me darás un montón de razones, así que tampoco me preguntes.

Atónito –o incluso mortificado- era el único nombre que Wolfram podía pensar sobre su propio estado.

.- Pero eso no significa que quiera que lo pruebes. Es solitario en la cima yo solo. –Yuuri río entre dientes mientras su dedo viajaba a la quijada del soldado de ojos verdes-. La belleza es eterna en sí misma, Wolfram.

Wolfram volteó su cabeza para enterrar su rostro en la unión del cuello y hombro de Yuuri (1), su brazo rodeando la cintura. Nada, nadie podía robar eso de él, de ellos. –Si es así, entonces no me dejes desaparecer.

Riendo suavemente, Yuuri se hundió en la cama en tanto Wolfram presionaba sus dos cuerpos juntos.- ¿Cómo podría dejarte ir después de todo este tiempo? –Yuuri gimió suavemente cuando su cuerpo inferior se frotó contra el de Wolfram.- Eso, por supuesto, si no te importa.

.- No me importaría –Wolfram dejó que sus ojos se cerraran cuando unos labios ardientes se encontraron con los suyos, su mente se dejó ir en el precioso momento con el que había sido bendecido-. No me importaría en absoluto.

.-.-.-

Wa! El primer fic en la sección en español de Kyou Kara Maou XD qué honor para pratz.

(1) Eso obviamente se podría definir en "clavícula", pero la autora lo puso así, de modo que no quise alterarlo.


End file.
